The Web You Spun in My Heart
by warblingaway
Summary: Spiderman!Kurt AU. Kurt doesn't plan on telling anyone, not at first. He doesn't plan to do anything with his new found powers until he sees Blaine, the gorgeous boy he's hopelessly crushing on, pinned against the wall in an alley. Then everything changes.
1. Prologue

**Hello :) All my notes are at the bottom, but this was inspired by my seeing of The Amazing Spiderman the other day.**

* * *

Kurt really didn't know what was happening. One minute he was smiling at Blaine as he hopped out of the car, waving goodbye to his friend and telling him he'd see him at Dalton on Monday. And then a minute later he was gasping in pain as something pricked him on the back of his neck, his hand instantly flying back to see what the culprit was, a sharp, burning sensation filling through the rest of his body.

Finding nothing, Kurt sighed and went up to his room. He thought he went a little faster than normal, but it had been a long day.

He washed his face and applied his cream, going about his business as usual. He didn't think twice when he squirted a little too much cream into his hand, or when he accidentally tore his shirt while taking it off.

He went to bed without saying goodnight to his dad, trying to tune out Finn's snoring that he could still here from across the hall.

But the next morning, he startled at the sound of the garage opening, only becoming aware a few minutes later that he was clinging to the ceiling.

That was just over 3 weeks ago now, towards the end of November, and Kurt was getting tired of keeping it to himself.

Kurt sighed as he ran through the piercing December air, silently thanking the red mask he made around a week ago now. He knew that he'd eventually get himself a full body suit – because it definitely seemed like this thing wasn't going to go away.

For now, though, Kurt had no real purpose. He ran just to run, because he could run now, and on top of that he could spit webs out of the wristbands on his hands – something which he still didn't know how he made them, but he did and he was quite proud of himself – and latch onto buildings.

At least, Kurt didn't have a purpose until that night.

He rounded a corner – more like spun around the corner, due to the fact he was suspended in the air – perking at the sounds coming from the dark alley.

"You little fag," the voice sneered. "You don't deserve to live here. You don't deserve to live anywhere."

And Kurt had taken one look at the breathtaking, familiar face of the boy, who was now cowering into the corner of the alley as the three men surrounded him, before he knew what he had to do

He had to save Blaine.

* * *

**Hey guys, so here's the deal.**

**I originally wasn't even going to post this on here until it was complete, but people wanted it for tracking purposes and stuff, idk. So I am :)**

**However, until it's complete my other WIP's are probably going to be on hiatus, because this is a big deal to me and I want to really focus on it :D**

**It's mainly a tumblr fic though. It'll always be posted to tumblr first, so if you want sneak peaks and excerpts and earlier chapters, I suggest you go follow me at darrenshair. And if you can't find me at darrenshair it's becasue i changed my url to spidermanklaine because i have it saved and might use it, ohoho.**

**The first chapter will be up shortly :)**

**Leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 1

_3 Weeks Earlier_

In the beginning, Kurt Hummel wasn't sure what to do with the 'powers' that he had suddenly gotten. Because powers couldn't exist. Superheroes were fake. There was absolutely no way he could suddenly develop the ability to cling to the walls and the ceiling, or how his reflexes were now 1000 times better.

It didn't make sense, but, after 48 hours of the madness, Kurt was starting to accept the fact that whatever it was wasn't going away.

He was glad that he boarded at Dalton, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, because if the weekend was any indication, it's that he was very, very capable of destroying his father's home.

It started with a doorknob sticking to his hand, and when he went to yank it free he ended up ripping it from the door.

And then it progressed from there – the window latch breaking, his cell phone snapping in half, much to his dismay.

For the rest of the weekend, Kurt opened doors with one finger and ate with his fork merely resting on his hand. He turned around to shut the doors as he passed through them instead of letting them slam, pressing on his computer keys with barely any force at all.

Somehow, he made it until Monday morning without a big mishap.

He was getting the hang of it by then, the gentle touches he had to use almost becoming second nature. Kurt sighed in relief as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot, safe and with no damage done by accidentally pressing on the gas too quickly or forcefully.

He reached over to his passenger seat for his satchel, gently clasping it in his hand and swinging it over his shoulder.

Kurt started walking towards the school before something hit him.

He hadn't even considered what he would do with other people around. So far Kurt had been mostly by himself with the family dinners every evening. But now he had to be around people all day.

He just hoped that nothing went wrong.

For the most part, Kurt was fine. He nodded to the Warblers in the hallways, watching his step and being careful not to accidentally bump into anyone, afraid he would accidentally knock him over.

It wasn't until lunch that a problem arose.

Kurt was seated in his usual spot, having all but run out of the classroom and into the lunchroom, quickly getting his lunch and sitting down. He assumed that sitting down was just safer for everyone.

He felt a small puff of breath on his neck before his eyes widened and he spun around, his hand reaching out against his own accord and grasping the wrist of the assaulter.

Except the assaulter was Blaine.

Kurt stared, shocked, into Blaine's hazel eyes for a minute as his mind caught up with his action, panic taking over once he became aware of what he had done.

"Oh god," he said, instantly dropping Blaine's hand and clasping his own in his lap. "I – I'm sorry Blaine, I – I don't know what – I'm not sure why –"

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine said as he dropped down into the seat next to him, reaching over and patting Kurt on the knee. "You've got some pretty stellar reflexes though. I can honestly say that is something I didn't know about you."

Kurt sighed and turned back to his lunch, picking at his salad but not eating, because what had just happened was something that he _really _wanted to avoid.

"And I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine went on after a few minutes of silence. "It's just that you've got a pretty bad spider bite on the back of your neck."

Kurt perked up at this. He could feel that there was a bump on the back of his neck, but it was in the one spot where he couldn't turn to see it in the mirror.

But a spider bite – well, that was interesting. Because when he'd had that sharp pain in the same place, he _thought _that he'd been bit by a bug, but then quickly wrote that theory off because there was no way a bug bite could do this – whatever the hell had happened to him.

"How do you know it's a spider bite?" Kurt asked.

"I get them all the time," Blaine replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I like to hang out and read in my attic, and there are spiders all over the place."

Kurt nodded again but didn't comment, because it just didn't make sense.

But then again, he had almost eaten a fly the other day. After he caught it with two fingers, that is.

* * *

Kurt sighed in relief as he flopped down onto one of the couches in the choir room, thankful that the day was almost over and that he could go hole himself away in his single dorm room for the rest of the night once rehearsal was over.

It was going normal enough, Wes going on about song choices while David sat next to him just nodding along, Blaine grinning and nudging him in the shoulder whenever they brought up a song he thought would fit Kurt's range well.

And Kurt was aware of all of this – but he was_ too _aware.

He could literally hear everything. The rustle of Nick's clothes all the way across the room, the tapping of another Warbler's finger against their leg as they waited for rehearsal to be over, Blaine's heartbeat.

Although he could be imagining that last one, because he swore it sped up a little every time he came in contact with Kurt.

The hour drew on, Kurt wishing that it would end soon because all of the noises and little movements that were catching his attention were starting to drive him a little crazy. He tried to zone out, staring at the couch in front of him and willing his mind to just shut off until rehearsal was over.

And it worked, at least until Wes slammed his gavel down on the table and Kurt bolted up and out of his seat, running towards the council table and throwing the gavel across the room.

Kurt, again, froze for a moment as he waited for his mind to catch up with what just happened.

"Oh," he whispered to no one in particular. "I – I don't – please, I – I'm sorry I don't know why –" Kurt glanced around the room, taking in all of the Warblers shocked expressions before his eyes fell on Blaine, who sat there with a curious look on his face, his eyes glued to Kurt and squinted slightly, almost like he was studying him.

Kurt gulped before running over – slower than he thought he could run, but he didn't actually know how fast he was able to run – and retrieving the gavel, handing it gently to Wes before running out of the room.

Once he was out of sight, he groaned and slammed his fist against the wall, because how could this thing make him be so _stupid?_ He'd never been impulsive before – at least physically, because he didn't have a tendency for being verbally impulsive – and now he was suddenly grabbing people for sneaking up on him and throwing wooden hammers across the room for banging a little too loudly.

Kurt groaned again when he looked at the wall, noting that his fist had placed a hole in it. And, again, Kurt had never punched a wall before, let alone felt the _need _to punch a wall.

This _thing _was actually driving him crazy, and he needed to figure out how to manage it. And soon.

* * *

Kurt waited until everyone was asleep. Once the clock hit 12:30, he pulled his ski mask out of his closet (because yes, he can ski) and pulled it over his head before carefully opening his window and stepping out onto the ledge below it.

He'd experimented a little before, scaling a few feet up the walls before dropping down in fear that he'd get stuck or that someone would walk in. So he knew that he could do it, it was just a matter of whether he had the _mentality _to scale a building with nothing but his sticky hands and feet.

He took a deep breath before placing them on the wall, slowly moving them up until his feet were no longer touching the ground.

And then once he included his feet, he was going. He was scaling up the wall, past windows and classrooms and dorm rooms, and he silently thanked his subconscious for suggesting the mask, because he definitely didn't want anyone to see him and recognize his face.

After about forty minutes of just climbing, Kurt slid back into his room and gently closed the door. Pulling the ski mask off of his face, he ruffled his hair a little as he looked in the mirror.

And he was surprised to see a smile on his face.

It wasn't going to be easy, he knew that. But he needed to make it manageable, and he was pretty sure that just going out and _using _these powers – if that's what they were – was the way to do that.

* * *

**Okay, here's the first chapter :)**

**I have the next chapter written already, but I'm not sure when today I'll post it. And again, this is mainly a tumblr fic! So if you want earlier updates, check my tumblr under the tag "fic: the web you spun in my heart"**

**I will still be updating here, though, like I said before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or Glee**

**Review? Reviews make my day feel like sunshine and beautiful Spidermen (like Andrew Garfield)**


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt searched 'spider bites.'

He searched 'inhumane powers from spider bites.'

He looked up 'spider traits in humans.'

And then, once all of those had given him absolutely no answers, he searched 'how to make your own real spider web.'

Every day, after Warblers' rehearsal for the next week, Kurt would nod goodbye to Blaine and then scuttle off to his room, printing out papers and gathering all the necessary materials.

He watched videos, combining them and their materials, talking to some of the Dalton science Olympiads about how to hypothetically make spider web.

And somehow, he did it. It had to be at least his sixth attempt, but once he shot it across the room and it firmly attached to the wall, he knew that he had done it.

And again, he waited until after midnight to try it out for real.

He had just opened his window, ski mask in hand and the web material in a wristband he made, when he heard a knock on his door.

Kurt froze and threw the mask behind his bed, throwing a jacket on over his shirt to cover his wristbands.

"Kurt?"

Shit. What was Blaine doing outside his room a good two hours past curfew?

"Are you awake?"

Kurt sighed and gently closed his window, walking over to his door and popping it open. "Blaine," he greeted, though he knew his voice was a little annoyed.

"Oh," Blaine murmured. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be sleeping –"

"No, no I wasn't," Kurt assured him, because he hated seeing Blaine look so guilty about possibly interrupting his beauty sleep. "I was just – working on a…project."

Blaine nodded and scuffled his feet a little but didn't say anything.

"Um, not to be rude," Kurt asked, fingering his wristbands behind his back, "but it's past midnight and you're standing outside of my room not talking."

"Right," Blaine replied, his eyes still downcast. "I just – I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Kurt internally groaned, because he _really _wanted to go try his new invention toy thing out, but he couldn't because Blaine was standing outside his room, genuinely worried about him.

"Come in," he sighed in defeat, opening the door wider and allowing Blaine to walk through.

Blaine perched himself on the edge of Kurt's bed, glancing up at him before looking back down at his hands.

"Now," Kurt said as he sat down in his desk chair. "What's this about?"

"Well, um," Blaine started, "you – you've been…different the past week. Like your first few weeks here seemed fine, but now you're just…you're reacting to everything, you're running out of rehearsal and locking yourself in your room…I'm worried, Kurt. I'm worried that you aren't taking care of yourself, or that this wasn't the right decision for you, or that you aren't handling it well, and I made a promise to your dad to watch out for you and I can't do that if you don't let me in –"

"Blaine," Kurt stopped him, leaning over and placing a hand on Blaine's knee to get him to stop talking and blaming himself. "I'm fine," he whispered, even though he knew that he really, _really _wasn't. After all, who _would _be fine if they were bitten by some kind of magic spider and were given spider-like powers?

"I just don't understand," Blaine said. "I mean you almost _attacked _me the other day. At first I thought I startled you and you had a flashback to McKinley, but then I remembered that you hadn't done that in a few weeks and – I just don't know what's going on with you, but I feel like it's my responsibility to know."

Kurt sighed again and sat down next to Blaine. He lifted up his hand and gently rubbed his temples, thinking about what he was going to say.

"I'm fine," he eventually said. "It's just – there's just a lot going on right now, and I'm still…working out how to handle all of it."

Kurt really deserved an award for vagueness.

Blaine nodded but didn't make any intention of moving.

"Look," Kurt started again after it became clear Blaine wasn't satisfied. "I promise I'll…I'll try harder, okay? I don't know why I've been acting like I have," even though he actually really did, obviously, "but…I'm sorry I'm stressing you out. You're my friend, Blaine, and I don't want to make things harder for you."

"Harder for me?" Blaine whispered, his thick eyebrows creasing in confusion. "Kurt you – you don't make anything harder for me, you know that right? You sometimes – most of the time – you make things easier."

Kurt sucked in a breath, messing with the wristband on his right hand again, which now seemed to be a constant reminder that he _wasn't _the same person he had been a week ago, that he definitely _wasn't _going to make Blaine's life easier.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug then, because friends could do that to each other. "I'm really sorry," he murmured into his shoulder. "I'm trying, Blaine, I really am. It's just taking a little time, okay?"

Blaine nodded and sniffled, and _oh god _was he crying?

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt whispered, wiping a tear off his face in a totally platonic way. "I'm okay. It's not your fault, all right? I've just got…personal issues right now, I guess."

And _god _he wanted to tell him. He wanted to just tell him everything, even just to have _someone _who could sympathize for him, who he could talk to about whatever the hell was happening to him.

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt back, because oh yeah, they were still hugging. "I just care about you," Blaine whispered as he pulled away. "And if something happens to you, if you let yourself get sick or something, I'll never forgive myself."

"If something happens to me," Kurt replied, thinking about how in a few minutes, after Blaine left, he was going to go shooting spider web out of his wristbands at buildings and swing around for an hour or so, "it won't be your fault."

Blaine gulped loudly, and Kurt got the overwhelming feeling of 'spill the beans' again.

* * *

It was like that for another two weeks, Kurt having a few lapses of concentration and doing something completely spidery and impulsive, and then Blaine giving him concerned looks and beating himself up over it.

It wasn't until his father intervened that he realized that he needed to try even harder than he already was.

"Blaine called," he heard his father's gruff voice over the phone.

"Dad –" Kurt started, but he was abruptly cut off.

"No, listen to me first," Burt stated. "You're coming home. You'll still have your room there, but you're going to live at home for a little while. I don't know what's going on with you, but from what Blaine's told me you aren't acting like yourself."

"Dad –"

"Kurt, this isn't an argument, it's me telling you what you're going to do," Burt grunted. "The drive to Dalton is manageable, and I think it's for the best."

After they'd hung up, Kurt started to put his clothes into bags to take home.

A few minutes passed before Kurt looked back up, startling a little when he saw Blaine leaning against the doorway, watching him.

Luckily, Kurt's new reflexes didn't do anything rash. After having been a spider-human thing for almost two weeks, Kurt could safely say that he was getting better at controlling himself. But that didn't stop him from jumping at everything, or catching flies with only two fingers, or rushing to his room after rehearsal in order to try and gain more control of his new powers.

"Blaine," Kurt greeted him in a harsh tone, even though he couldn't _actually _be mad at the boy when he stood there looking all dejected and adorable.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered even though he didn't move. "It's just – I'm _worried _about you."

Kurt sighed but nodded as he zipped his bag up.

"I just want what's best for you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not unhappy," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a small smile that he knew was unconvincing. "I'm just…"

_Trying to figure out my spider abilities._

_Learning how to climb buildings._

_Spewing webs out of my wrist._

_Performing acrobats on the roof._

"I'm just trying to deal with everything," he eventually settled on. "But I was getting better. You didn't need to involve my dad."

"But you're still…different," Blaine argued. "You're still not the you that I met."

Kurt was silent after that, because he knew that it was true.

"It's Friday," Blaine said after a few moments of silence. "How about I drive you home so he doesn't have to come pick you up?"

Kurt sighed but nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let me finish getting my spare uniform in my bag."

* * *

Once Kurt was out of Blaine's car, he was surprised to see that Blaine got out as well.

"I'm just going to walk to the coffee shop around the corner," he said with a shrug. "I could use some fresh air, anyway."

Kurt nodded, noting that it was getting darker by the minute.

"It's getting dark," he said in response. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

"I'm a big boy, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile, "I can take care of myself."

Kurt nodded but reluctantly let him go, telling him to text him once he was back in his car.

He walked into the house and up to his room, saying hello to Carole's concerned greeting and ignoring the rumbles of Finn's video games coming from the bedroom across the hall.

He glanced out the window fifteen minutes later, and he was pleased to find that the backyard was now perfectly hidden by the night.

Slipping on the dark red ski mask he made a few weeks ago, because red was a much better color on him than black was, Kurt slipped out his window and sat on the roof for a moment before leaping off and shooting a web at the nearby tree.

As he swung from tree to tree, house to house, Kurt was caught thinking of the problem that had been haunting him for the last week or so now.

He felt like he should be doing something productive with his new gifts, not just swinging through neighborhoods and scaling buildings for fun, and it bothered him that he hadn't come up with anything yet.

He swung around a corner near his favorite coffee shop when he heard it.

"Stop fussing and it'll hurt less," he heard a gruff voice sneer. "You little fag," he heard it growl as he heard something thunk into what he presumed was the man's stomach. "You don't deserve to live here. You don't deserve to live anywhere."

And that's when Kurt got a better view of the person the three large men were surrounding.

He was smaller than them, with curly black hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Dammit.

It was Blaine.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched them creep even closer to him, throwing all his precautions to the wind and swinging down into the ally before pointing his web at them and shooting.

He watched as Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of him, once again thanking himself for thinking of the idea to wear something over his head.

"Come on," he said, not even bothering to change his voice because all he could think was how he needed to get Blaine out of there. He shielded Blaine behind him before sufficiently tacking – webbing? – the three men to the wall, grabbing Blaine's hand in his own, which were gloved due to the cold air of December.

He hoisted Blaine by the waist and swung him back to his car.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Blaine looked shaken, his eyes wide as he stared at Kurt, no recognition in his face whatsoever.

Kurt was silently relieved.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed after just staring for a few minutes. "What's – Who are you?"

_Shit. _Kurt hadn't really thought about what he would do if someone asked who he was.

"I'm…um…I'm…" he paused before blurting the first thing that came to his mind, "Spiderman."

And _really, _that's what he came up with? Spiderman?

Blaine took another shuddery breath before nodding. "Thank you, again," he said, reaching out as if to touch Kurt but then lowering his hand after a moment.

"It's…" Kurt paused again, almost not saying what he was about to say. "It's my job." But he said it anyway.

Because helping, no _saving, _Blaine had felt good. And not just because it was Blaine. It felt right. He felt useful, like his new found powers weren't going to waist anymore.

"Are you going to be okay to get home?" Kurt asked him, not so much as a hero anymore but as Kurt, Blaine's concerned best friend.

"I'm – actually I'm going to see if my friend will let me stay the night," he said, and Kurt tried to hide his panic because he was out here with Blaine while Blaine thought Kurt was inside asleep. He noticed that Blaine's hands were still shaking though, and he knew it was better if he didn't drive all the way back to Dalton.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "Well I need to…go do…spidery…things…" Kurt trialed off, because what was he even supposed to say? All he knew was that he needed to be in his room and in his bed and in his pajamas before Blaine got in there.

Blaine laughed a little but nodded and Kurt gave him a smile through his ski mask before shooting a web onto the nearest tree and shooting away.

He jumped into his window once he was sure Blaine was out of sight, a quickly throwing his pajamas on and covering himself up in his bed.

He heard his dad grumbling towards the door, muttering something about how it was too late for visitors. He heard Blaine say something, his voice sounding shaken and then Burt letting him in and shutting the door.

He assumed Burt ushered him into the kitchen as Blaine told him what had happened, but Kurt couldn't stay awake any longer to attempt and hear any more of their conversation.

* * *

**i'm writing this story like a madwomen.**

**Alright, I'm going out of town for the weekend, which means I'll have lots of time to write, so I should be able to update regularly when i return on Sunday :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or Glee**

**Review? And thank you all for your favorites and alerts and love :) xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt didn't remember ever sleeping as well as he did the night after he saved Blaine. When he woke up, it took him a moment to remember everything that had happened the night before. And when he did, he froze and sat upright in his bed with wide eyes.

Because he had saved Blaine.

Because Blaine had seen his spidery powers.

Because Blaine didn't know it was actually Kurt.

And, god, Kurt knew that he was going to regret that name instantly. If word got out – which he was sure it would at this point, because he was certain that Blaine had told his dad everything, and that his dad would feel the need to tell everyone that there was someone out there by the name of Spiderman that was saving people instead of bashing them – then Spiderman was going to be a name that he heard often.

Of all the times in the past where Kurt was quick witted, that was probably the one minute where he could have used his uncanny ability for sass and creativity.

Stretching out his sore muscles, Kurt groaned and stood up. Really, he wished that there would have been some kind of immortality that came along with everything else. But he still got cuts when he fell, bruises when he ran into things and, apparently, stiffness in his muscles from lifting a full grown teenager out of an alley with only his web as support.

Kurt shrugged on a sweatshirt and toed on some socks before slowly going down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where he heard Blaine and Burt's voices quietly talking.

"There you are," Burt grunted as he slapped a plate full of eggs and bacon down for Kurt. "You never usually sleep in this late."

Kurt's eyes widened a little as he glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost eleven in the morning.

And then he remembered that he had to pretend that he didn't know Blaine was there.

So he took a bite of his eggs before squinting his eyes and staring up at Blaine with a look he hoped was confused.

"Um…Blaine…" he muttered and ducked his head, and he didn't really have to pretend to look bashful because Blaine was in his house on Saturday morning and Kurt had bedhead and was wearing his cotton plaid pajama bottoms. He glanced up at Blaine again and smiled a little, because Blaine was wearing a pair of Finn's pajamas, which were adorably too big on him. "What are you still doing here?"

He saw Blaine swallow and look towards hid dad with worried eyes, watching as Burt nodded at him before squeezing Kurt's shoulder and walking out of the room.

Blaine remained silent for a few moments, staring at his hands in his lap before getting up and moving to sit in the chair next to Kurt.

"I – don't freak out, okay?" Blaine said, his voice soft. "And I don't want you blaming yourself, because it wasn't your fault."

Kurt nodded, and he could honestly say that if he didn't know what Blaine was about to tell him, he would have been insanely worried.

And it was funny that Blaine thought Kurt would blame himself, because, if it wasn't for Kurt, who knows what would have happened to Blaine.

"I – last night, remember how I walked to get coffee?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine went on. "On my way back, some…thugs, I guess, cornered me in an alley and were about to kill me."

Kurt gulped, thinking back to the night before and how frightened he had felt seeing Blaine cornered like that, how he felt before he remembered that he actually _could _do something about it.

"They – they were saying awful things, Kurt," Blaine breathed, his voice shuddering a little as his eyes started to become moist. "Calling me a fag, telling me that I wasn't worth living…as if I didn't hear that enough from my dad, right?" Blaine let out a humorless laugh, rolling his eyes a little as he stared at his hands folded in his lap.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, wanting to reach out and clasp Blaine's hands in his own. But he didn't.

"I'm fine, obviously," Blaine said. "It's just…it was weird."

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, even though he knew from personal experience how weird it actually was.

"Just – this guy, at least I think it was a guy – he just came swooping out of the air and shot some silver string at the men, sticking them to the wall…" Blaine paused, a far off wondering look in his eyes. "It was so weird, Kurt. And then he sort of picked me up and flew me out of the alley and back to my car."

"What?" Kurt asked, and he hoped that his voice sounded awed and curious. "That's ridiculous."

"I know," Blaine laughed again, "But it was like some kind of string came out of the guy's hands that made him swing from building to building."

Blaine was looking at Kurt sheepishly, and if that wasn't the cutest expression Kurt hadn't seen on Blaine, then he didn't know what was.

"Don't think I'm crazy," Blaine whispered. "Please. It's just – it was _real, _you know? I'm not making it up."

"I – I believe you," Kurt replied softly.

If anyone believed it, it was definitely Kurt.

"He said his name was Spiderman," Blaine spoke again after a few minutes of silence. "I don't – I just don't know why he would save me."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, this time taking Blaine's hands and looking the boy in the hands. "You're worth saving."

Blaine shook his head, and Kurt could see the tears shining in his eyes again. "I'm not though," he whispered, his voice worn and cracked. "I – there was probably someone somewhere else who died last night, or a group of people, and this guy saved me instead. I'm – no one would have missed me, Kurt, I –"

"I would have," Kurt said, his voice fierce, even though what he really wanted to say was along the lines of _I saved you, Blaine. It was me. I found you worth saving._ "I would have missed you and – and if it had been me – I would have saved you."

_I did save you._

But something Blaine said was still ringing in Kurt's mind.

_There was probably someone somewhere else who died last night, or a group of people…_

People died on the streets all the time.

Granted, it wasn't New York or anything, but there was still crime in Ohio, especially in the more populated parts of the state.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hands before wrapping his arms around him.

"I'd probably be dead," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Blaine was alive because of Kurt, and that in itself was enough for Kurt to feel proud of himself.

* * *

Blaine fell asleep that afternoon on Kurt's couch while they were watching a movie, his head leant over and resting on Kurt's shoulder.

God, Kurt couldn't understand how someone would want to hurt this boy. He looked so innocent and sweet just sleeping there, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open a little as soft breaths escaped his lips as he slept. Kurt didn't even care if Blaine drooled on him.

He flipped off the movie and turned the volume on low, not wanting to wake Blaine. He'd had an emotional 12 hours; it was understandable that he needed to sleep again.

As Kurt flicked through the channels, he paused at the local news station, gulping as he saw the banner flashing on the bottom of the screen.

_Three Men Found Plastered to Alley Wall with a Strange Material_

Kurt scoffed a little, because _really, _spider web was _not _that strange of a material.

Well, okay, maybe it was when it was holding three oversized men to a brick wall, but still.

At least they found the men, though. That was three less people on the streets out to hurt others.

Blaine snuffled a little at Kurt's movement, rubbing his face against Kurt's shoulder and burying his head further into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled softly as he watched Blaine sleep. He was falling so incredibly hard for the boy, it was almost unbelievable how quickly his feelings had formed. And the fact that he wanted nothing more than to _tell _Blaine. This morning, he'd wanted nothing more than to just tell Blaine that it was him, that he was Spiderman, that _he _had saved Blaine.

But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew his life would be changed forever – more than it already was, that is – if everyone found out that Kurt Hummel was Spiderman.

But Blaine wasn't everyone, the romantic part of his brain argued. Blaine was just one person, and if Kurt swore him to secrecy he knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Not yet, then, Kurt decided. He couldn't tell anyone _yet._

Kurt watched the news for a few more minutes, and he was pleased to find that no one had said anything about Spiderman yet. He knew they would, that either his dad or Blaine or Blaine's parents would tell the authorities, but it was still nice to see that the media didn't know quite yet.

Blaine murmured and shifted in his sleep again, his nose pressing into Kurt's shirt and his arms moving so that they were wrapped around Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart fluttering a little as he watched Blaine, his skin tingling where Blaine was touching him. He brushed the stray curls out of Blaine's eyes, watching as a small smile formed on the sleeping boy's lips.

Kurt had it bad, and he knew that if someone were looking in on them, they would be able to tell, too.

He was glad that he still had his teenage feelings despite his new spidery abilities. And this, this hopeless crushing on Blaine, was only further reassurance that he was still _Kurt, _that he was still the same person he was before. It was just that he now had a few extra perks – and a whole other identity.

* * *

**I apologize for the delay on here. I was absolutely exhausted when i posted in tumblr, so I fell asleep before i could post it here :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? I'm glad you all are enjoying this as much as I am XD**


	5. Chapter 4

_Spiderman Saves Teenage Boy from Gay Bashing_

_Who is Spiderman?_

_The Mysterious Spiderman_

Kurt gulped as he looked at the headlines in the supermarket on Sunday.

And, just like he predicted, he instantly regretted the name Spiderman.

Because seriously. It was lame, especially for Kurt's standards.

Kurt quickly walked out of the store, knowing that one of these newspapers would be on his doorstep when he got back.

He didn't speak to anyone or meet anyone directly in the eye. And he knew that no one would recognize him or pinpoint him as Spiderman, but he still felt like his skin was crawling, like everyone was watching him.

Which they were, just not as _Kurt. _They were watching him as _Spiderman._

Kurt hadn't gone out since Friday night, mainly because he was trying to keep a low profile. Which, obviously, had turned out to be a good idea. But he was getting restless, and he knew that if he didn't do something before school tomorrow, it would be a disaster.

Once Kurt got home, he checked his phone and gulped as he saw a text message from Blaine.

_They caught the guys,_ was all it said. Kurt sighed in relief, even though he did already know that they had been caught. It was one thing for him to know that they'd been taken into custody, and it was another for Blaine to feel just that much safer.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and picked the paper off the doormat, unrolling it before making his way to the kitchen.

"How did the media find out about Blaine?" Kurt asked, even though he was actually thinking _how did the media find out about me?_

"Well I had to call the police," Burt grunted in reply as took the paper out of Kurt's hands. "Blaine told me where they had been pinned to the alley, so I called the police, told them everything, and then gave them the address."

Kurt gulped but nodded. He was about to say something when he heard Finn come clomping down the stairs, faster than he usually was on a Sunday morning.

"Dudes," he said, slightly out of breath from his burst down the stairs, "Did you hear about this Spiderman dude? He's like a superhero or something. It's so awesome."

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. Oh, what Finn would do if he knew that 'Spiderman' – yes, Kurt felt that air quotes were necessary by this time – was his stepbrother.

"How did that part of the story get out?" Kurt asked his dad again.

"Well they called back here, asking how those assholes got 'webbed' – their wording, not mine – to the wall, and I told them what Blaine had told me."

"Did they believe you?"

"They probably wouldn't have if they hadn't gotten previous complaints for the past few weeks about some guy swinging from buildings and trees," Burt shrugged, glancing back down at the paper. "Whoever this guy is, I want to give him a slap on the back for putting socialistic beliefs out of the way and doing the right thing."

Kurt nodded before standing up and walking over to look at the paper from behind his dad's shoulder. It had the dates of the previous reports – all days he had gone out to practice.

He needed to be more careful. He hadn't changed his outfit in the past, only pulling the ski mask on with whatever outfit he was wearing.

If someone recognized him –

Oh, god, he was surprised Blaine _hadn't _recognized his outfit on Friday. But then again, Blaine was pretty shaken up once he got him back to his driveway.

He needed a suit.

"I'm going to finish up my homework," Kurt told his dad and Finn, who both nodded and continued about their business.

Once he was safely in his room with his door shut and locked, Kurt pulled out his laptop and started searching.

Body suits.

Wet suits, because they kind of resembled what he was looking for.

"It's all spandex," he muttered to himself.

After a few minutes, Kurt sat back and let out a soft groan.

"Screw this," he said to his laptop before clicking open a new tab and typing in the nearest fabric store's website.

Kurt Hummel was going to make his own super suit.

* * *

Kurt worked until 10:30, coming out of his room for dinner and only stopping when he heard his phone ringing, alerting him that he had a call and to what the time actually was.

"Hello," he said as he continued to sew the material together.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the other end of the line.

Kurt jolted upright and set his needle and fabric down, giving his full attention to Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with concern. "Blaine what – are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine murmured. "I just – I miss you here, you know?"

Kurt sighed and nodded before remembering that Blaine couldn't see him. "This was your idea, remember," he reminded Blaine.

"I know," Blaine replied. "But I just wanted what's best for you."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine went on.

"My parents called today," Blaine said. "They – my mom was hysterical, but my dad – he just asked me what I was doing out so late. God, he kept going on about it was my fault, that it happened because of who I am and because I was stupid enough to go out so late."

"Blaine, you know not to listen to him," Kurt said, because, in their few weeks of friendship, Kurt had gotten to learn everything between Blaine and his dad. "It could have been anyone, Blaine," Kurt went on. "It could have – it could have been me." _It could have been me pre-mutant spider bite,_ Kurt added in his head.

"No, no don't – please don't say that," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "Please, Kurt I – you've been through so much already, with Karofsky and the other jocks and – I don't want to picture you in that position."

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's statement.

He'd been so caught up in all of this spidery-ness that the fact he'd been bullied out of his old school by Karofsky had completely slipped his mind.

If only he could see Kurt now.

As Spiderman though, of course.

Kurt glanced back down at his almost finished suit, smiling a little at it despite its clashing colors of blue and red – they just happened to be the cheapest fabrics.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a few more minutes before Blaine stated that he needed to cram for some test tomorrow.

Once Kurt hung up his phone, he sighed, looking at his suit.

He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now, he realized. It's not like crime was down every alley in Ohio.

And the next thought that ran through Kurt's brain caused him to laugh out loud.

_I need to get a police scanner._

Kurt laughed again, so hard that he back onto his bed, clutching his stomach.

There was a knock on his door a few minutes later, and Kurt instantly stopped laughing and jolted upright, flinging his unfinished suit onto the other side of the bed. Finn's head poked in a few seconds later, glancing around before coming completely in.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the book from beside him, pretending to read.

"I just…" Finn paused before flopping himself down into Kurt's desk chair. "Did Blaine tell you anything else about this Spiderman guy?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Finn before setting his book down and sitting upright. "…Why?"

"Because, man," Finn said, ignoring Kurt's protesting at the nickname Kurt often expressed his hatred for, "it's just like – he's like a superhero, you know? Like comic book material. I worshiped those things –"

"You still do."

Finn ignored him and kept talking. "And now there's one in _Ohio, _but we know nothing about him except for that he was wearing a red ski mask and said his name was Spiderman and rescued your friend from being gay bashed."

Kurt was, again, thankful that that was all they knew.

"That's all Blaine knew, Finn," Kurt told him after he was done talking. "And that he was extremely kind."

Hey, he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to talk himself up.

"Well duh," Finn said as he rolled his eyes. "He saved him, man. I mean, if that's not nice, I don't know what is."

Kurt laughed as Finn sighed dreamily, closing his eyes a little.

"I'd say that you have a crush on Spiderman," Kurt teased as he watched Finn's small smile.

"What?" Finn bolted upright, his eyes wide and alarmed. "No – no man, no I just really like superheroes and stuff and this is like _real life _and –" A huge grin broke out on his face before he jumped up, quickly squeezing Kurt in a tight hug before rushing out the door. "I wonder if Puck's heard about this!" He heard Finn yell to himself as he ran to his room. "Oh man, he's going to shit himself if he hasn't already!"

Kurt laughed again.

Was that what Kurt was? A superhero?

Kurt got his laptop back out and searched 'Spiderman.'

His eyes widened as he looked at how there were already thousands of results – websites speculating who it was, articles from around the _country _wondering if Spiderman was actually from their state and just vising Ohio, blogs, some websites even claiming they were tracing his every move.

Kurt looked into the mirror on his wall with wide eyes.

Spiderman was becoming a national sensation already, and it wasn't even 48 hours after the incident yet.

* * *

**I'm seeing Spiderman again tonight, so I think it's safe to say that I'm officially obsessed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**And guys, if you have questions, seriously, don't be afraid to ask them. Oh my god you guys should have heard me after the movie, I literally had so many questions (for this fic but shh no one else knew that) that it was ridiculous.**

**Oh and someone asked about spoilers! I'm not planning on really following the Amazing Spiderman story line, mainly because this is ultimately a romance story and less action/adventure, even though it's heavy on that right now. No, it's mostly about feelings and secrets and sacrafice and all that romantic jumbo. The only thing similiar is the career I'm going to have Blaine's dad be in - if you've seen the Amazing Spiderman, you'll know what I'm talking about :D**

**Alright, I'm done rambling.**

**Reviews are lovely :D And you guys are so so sweet and supportive and lkasjlkasj i love you all so much**


	6. Chapter 5

****Monday proved harder for Kurt than he originally suspected.

Sure, he'd been going to school with this for over 3 weeks now, but before everyone wasn't talking about him.

Or, him as _Spiderman._

"Did you hear -?"

"That guy who saved Blaine?"

"He's like some kind of spider superhero?"

"What if he's actually evil?"

Kurt gulped as he walked from class to class, not meeting anyone's eyes, and _god,_ he probably looked so incredibly guilty that he was actually surprised no one had called him out on it yet. If _he _was an outsider looking in, he would have pinpointed himself as Spiderman right away, only by how guilty he looked and how he never joined in any conversations about Spiderman.

By lunch, though, Kurt had a new plan.

The first half of his day mainly consisted of groups of people around him talking about Spiderman – because it _was _a big deal, some guy swooping in and rescuing a gay teenager from bashing in Lima, Ohio. Then, when the conversation was dying down ,they would start pondering _who_ the guy could be, if it was anyone they knew, if it was anyone famous, if it was actually an escaped criminal doing good works to cover up his crimes.

The last one was Kurt's personal favorite, although he did find it humorous when they went through lists of people they knew and crossed everyone out, not even bothering to put him on the list.

Oh the irony.

Eventually, if they were Warblers, they would ask Kurt's opinion on the matter. At first he thought it would be best for himself not to include himself in the conversations, not wanting to make himself seem suspicious. But then, after the first time he tried that, the others gave him a weird kind of side eye, almost like they were wondering why he _wouldn't _want to talk about Spiderman.

Which is how Kurt was led to his new plan.

Act like he was none the wiser.

Kurt waited for Blaine to come and sit by him at lunch. He was jittery, only because everyone was talking about him and they didn't even know it. It was a strange feeling, because he experienced all of the awkwardness but none of the staring and whispered comments directed towards him.

"Hey," Blaine grinned as he sat down next to Kurt, bumping his foot with his own. Kurt ducked his head and blushed at the sensation that shot up his leg, and Blaine didn't even _realize _what he did to Kurt on a daily, no, hourly basis.

"Hi," Kurt replied, giving the boy a small smile.

"It's crazy how everyone knows what happened already," Blaine said. "I mean, it was barely 48 hours ago."

Kurt nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "It's kind of a big deal, though," he said after he swallowed. "Modern day superhero, saves a gay boy in the middle of homophobic Ohio," Kurt shrugged, trying to act like he knew why it was a big deal. "It's just out of the ordinary, you know?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt noticed that his Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed.

"I – I did some research yesterday," Blaine said before coughing awkwardly and averting his eyes. "About – about spider abilities in humans…"

If Kurt wasn't so concerned about why Blaine seemed so nervous, he would have been completely overtaken by the fact that he looked so _adorable _like this.

"I would have too," Kurt responded, trying to act normal and like his skin wasn't crawling. "If I were in your place…"

Because he had definitely done research of his own.

At that thought, Kurt sighed in relief, because he knew from experience that Blaine didn't find anything on the internet about spider mutations in humans.

"I didn't find anything," Blaine went on after a few seconds. "But – there's apparently a plant not too far from here that specializes in crossbreeding species. There isn't much information on their website, but from the info that the website it says they're trying to create some kind of formula that will create a human with 'no weaknesses.'"

Kurt swallowed and nodded as Blaine went on.

"What – what if that guy was like bit by a spider injected with that formula?" Blaine said. He paused and then laughed at what Kurt assumed was himself, shaking his head and scoffing. "God that just sounds stupid."

It really didn't though.

Because, if he thought about it, the only weaknesses Kurt had were ones caused by accidents. Running into trees, scrapes, falling, bruises – they had all come from himself, never from other people.

Granted, he hadn't really had any death defying opportunities with other people besides the night in the alley, but it was still something to consider.

"No, no it's not," Kurt reassured him. "It's – it's possible."

Blaine blanched, his eyes wide as he looked at Kurt. "Really?"

"Sure," Kurt replied as he took another bite of his sandwich. "I mean, it's possible one of the spiders could have escaped and bit the guy –" He froze and stopped talking, remembering the conversation with Blaine about the spider bite on his neck.

Hopefully Blaine didn't put two and two together, hopefully he didn't remember the spider bite and connect the dots –

"I guess," Blaine shrugged. "It's just – I want to know who he is and how he saved me, you know?"

"It's reasonable," Kurt assured him.

God he wanted to tell him.

He wanted to tell him more than anything. God, it would be _so easy _too. He would just go up to him and pull him to the side, and that would be that. Blaine would know, and then everything would be _better._

Kurt groaned and dropped his head in his hands, startling Blaine next to him.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he took a sip of his water.

"M'fine," Kurt murmured into the table. "Just a lot going on."

Blaine snorted and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "you can say that again."

* * *

Kurt went out again that night, telling his dad he had a lot of homework before heading up to his room and slipping on his now complete blue and red suit. With a sigh, he slipped his mask on and jumped out his window, singing from trees and buildings, not really knowing where he was going.

He needed to do something. It had been almost an hour now, and Kurt was getting incredibly bored with just swinging around the block.

That is, until he heard someone from the streets below him yell something.

"Look, it's Spiderman!"

Kurt eyes widened as he saw the man below him pointing and reaching for what Kurt presumed was his phone.

Shit.

He glanced around, trying to find someplace to swing behind where the man couldn't see him but there was literally nothing. Everything would take a few swings.

He began to panic, his heart thumping before he heard the screaming coming from an street nearby. He glanced at the man with his phone once before speeding off towards the sound, rounding the corner to find a girl fighting with a man for her purse.

He spit the web out of his wristband, sending the man flying back into the sidewalk. With a few more shots of web, he was tacked to the ground. Kurt swooped down and picked the purse up for the girl and handed it to her.

"Spiderman," she breathed, her eyes wide and _oh god, _Kurt definitely had never had a girl look at him like that before. "Thank you."

He nodded at her before shooting away, noting that a small crowd was being drawn. And by small, Kurt meant the whole four people of Ohio that were out at midnight, including the same man with the phone.

Once he was out of sight, Kurt perched himself in a nearby tree and took off his mask, resting his head against one of the branches as he breathed deeply. He glanced around after a few moments, taking in his surroundings and trying to figure out where he was.

He laughed when he figured it out.

Kurt had been to Blaine's house twice before, so he knew well enough that he was in a tree in Blaine's backyard.

And _honestly, _did his self-conscious have to bring him _here _of all places?

Kurt was just getting the courage to leave when he saw the back door open slowly, a pair of feet stepping out and walking over to the porch swing. Kurt watched as Blaine sat himself down and tilted his head up, staring up at the sky.

God, he looked peaceful, Kurt thought. He could faintly hear him singing, his eyes glowing in the moonlight as he hummed a simple melody.

Kurt stayed frozen, his eyes fixed on Blaine as he swayed in the swing, thinking and humming and making Kurt want to just jump out of the tree even more.

"Blaine," a gruff voice came from the window behind Blaine.

Blaine sighed and turned to see his father's head sticking out the window. Kurt's eyes narrowed at the sight of Mr. Anderson. He hadn't even met the man yet, and he already disliked him just from the things Blaine had told him.

"We got a call about that Spiderman fellow," he said. "I'm heading to the station to see if I can catch him."

Kurt froze, his eyes wide as he watched the two Andersons.

He'd forgotten that Blaine's dad was captain of the police department.

And he really, _really _hadn't known that he was someone worthy of being _caught._

"I told you," Blaine sighed, "He's just trying to help –"

"We'll talk about this later, Blaine."

"No, Dad, seriously –"

"Later."

Blaine sighed and turned around as Mr. Anderson slammed the window shut. Kurt watched as Blaine dug his phone out of his pockets and dialed a number, Kurt only realizing what was happening when his phone started ringing.

"Shit," he swore to himself as he stuck his hand in the pocket – and thank god he'd put a pocket in his suit. He just hoped that Blaine hadn't heard his ringtone, which would be a dead giveaway.

"Hello?" He whispered into the receiver.

"…Kurt?" He heard Blaine say, pausing to sniff, and _oh god, he wasn't crying was he?_

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you whispering?"

Kurt sighed. "You're deflecting," he replied. "And my dad's asleep, I don't want to wake him."

It amazed Kurt how easy it was becoming to lie.

"Oh," Blaine mumbled as Kurt watched him wipe his eyes with his coat sleeve. "I just – I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Blaine replied. "Honestly Kurt you – you're perfect. You're what keeps me sane, you know?"

Kurt wanted to launch out of the tree and wrap Blaine in his arms, cooing in his ear and telling him that _he _was perfect and that _he _kept Kurt sane and just that everything was _him._

Instead he just sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Don't beat yourself up about everything," Kurt said softly. "And – Blaine, you know not everything your father says is true, right? Or that everything he does is what's best?"

Blaine was silent for a moment before Kurt saw him nod. "Yeah," his voice came through the receiver. "I just…it's hard."

"I know," Kurt whispered, hoping that he didn't sound as chocked up as he felt. "Just hang in there, okay?"

Blaine agreed, and they both hung up after promising to see each other at school the next day.

Kurt sighed and leant his head back again the tree again.

Although, if he thought about it, it _was _a little funny that Mr. Anderson and the police were out looking for him, and he was right in a tree in the captain's backyard.

Kurt always had been a fan of irony.

* * *

**Okay I saw the movie again and I have even more ideas now ohohohhfoaisjojfowef**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Let me know what you're thinking so far! And again my tumblr is darrenshair!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I think it's time *someone* finds out about Kurt, don't you? ;D**

* * *

Kurt was honestly surprised when he saw Finn wearing an obviously self-designed Spiderman shirt a few days later, even though he really shouldn't have been.

"…why?" He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his keys.

"Because he's, like, awesome, dude," Finn replied as he shoved a whole piece of toast in his mouth. "I mean, did you hear how the whole police force was out looking for him on Monday night and not _one _of them could find any trace of him except for the guy who was 'webbed' to the ground?" Kurt laughed at Finn's air quotes around the word webbed, because he thought it was hilarious how no one actually believed it was actually spider web.

"What would you do if you met the guy?"

"I'm not gonna lie," Finn said as he grabbed another piece of toast. "I'd probably pass out."

Kurt broke into a fit of hysterics, almost spitting his orange juice out of his mouth as he struggled to swallow it.

* * *

"You're still distant."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder as he walked to Warblers' rehearsal the next day, sighing as he saw Blaine catching up with him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Blaine shrugged and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "…did I do something?"

Kurt stopped walking and grabbed Blaine's elbow, forcing him to stop along with him. "Oh, no honey," Kurt said. "No, it's not you."

He watched as Blaine blushed, quirking an eyebrow at the action. "What?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine murmured. "It's just – you called me honey."

It was Kurt's turn to blush now. "I didn't mean to," he said as he ducked his head. "I – it sort of just slipped out."

Blaine let out a stiff laugh as he rocked back and forth on his toes, staring up at the ceiling.

"We should –"

"So we should probably –"

They both cut off laughing again, glancing at each other shyly out of the corner of their eyes.

"Things have never been this awkward," Blaine said after a moment, starting to walk and nudging his head, signaling for Kurt to follow. "I suggest it never happens."

Kurt laughed and shuffled to catch up with Blaine. "I completely agree."

* * *

That Thursday was not one of Kurt's best.

He'd gone out that night, not really looking for anything, and not really finding anything as a result.

However, he hadn't checked the weather, so when a full out storm hit, Kurt was miles away from his house with winds so strong it was making it difficult for him to swing.

He ran into trees. His web snapped a few times and he went tumbling to the ground, unable to catch his web on anything due to the slick, wet surfaces.

"Ugh," he groaned as he got up for what felt like the hundredth time. His wrist ached, so much so that he was not considering walking the rest of the way home. "Stupid vulnerability."

He cradled his wrist to his chest and walked the remaining distance, which he realized wasn't as far as he originally thought. However, as he neared the driveway, he realized that he wouldn't be able to just swing into his window like he usually did, and that he'd have to go through the front door.

Well, shit.

He slowly opened the door, wincing at the stabbing ache in his wrist. It was definitely sprained, if not broken. The door opened inch by inch, Kurt trying to get it so it wouldn't creak like it usually did.

It obviously wasn't Kurt's day.

And, Christ, he was still in his suit. He didn't exactly have another pair of clothes to change into, so if his dad or Finn or Carole were to catch him –

"Kurt, that sure as hell better be you."

Kurt panicked and considered just running back out the door. But his leg ached and there was a pain in his right ankle and he didn't think that he'd get very far, to be honest.

"I swear to god, Kurt," he heard his dad grumble as he came down the stairs. "This isn't like you. You don't sneak out and you know if you're having a secret relationship with Blaine you could just _tell –" _Kurt gulped as he watched his dad come into view, his rant trailing off when he saw Kurt standing in the doorway, dripping wet and sporting a blue and red suit.

"Um," Kurt stammered, his heart thrumming in his chest as he twisted his mask in his hands. "I'm not in a secret relationship with Blaine?"

He watched as his dad's mouth opened and closed several times, his eyes wide and confused and just a hint concerned.

"Seriously?" He said after a few minutes. "You?"

"Hey, don't be so surprised," Kurt gulped. "Being bitten by some magic spider can do weird things to you."

Burt looked overwhelmed, but he ushered for Kurt to quickly go upstairs.

"Kid, your wrist – and you're walking kind of funny."

"I'm fine," he assured him through the door as he stripped of his wet clothes. "Just the wind knocking me down a couple times."

He opened his door and let his dad in, watching as he shut it behind him.

"Hell, Kurt," Burt said with a huff of breath. "I just – this isn't some kind of joke?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up, turning around and pulling down the collar of his shirt to show his dad the spider bite.

"I'm pretty sure that did it," Kurt told him, sitting back on the bed. "Blaine thinks it was some kind of cross-species genetics experiment that got loose."

"Wait, does Blaine know?" Burt asked, and when Kurt shook his head know Burt's eyes widened again as if something just occurred to him. "You – that was _you _that saved him."

Kurt nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat and staring at his feet dangling off the bed.

"You saved his life."

"Yes."

"And you haven't told him it was you."

"Right."

"And why the hell not?"

Kurt glanced up at his father in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched. "What –"

"I'm sure as hell that the kid wants to know who the fuck saved him," Burt said, Kurt raising an eyebrow at his father's language. "I know I would."

"I can't just _tell _him –"

"You know he won't tell anyone," Burt went on. "I know that you know that."

Kurt sighed but nodded.

"Tell him, Kurt."

"Dad," Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "It's not that simple."

Burt grunted but nodded. "I can't say that I get it, or that I understand any of this," he said, "But…just trust your instincts, okay? And be careful."

Kurt nodded again, looking back up at his dad and seeing the concern in his eyes.

"You can't tell Finn," Kurt told him. "Or Carole."

Burt laughed but nodded. "Oh my god," he said in between chuckles. "This is going to make all that Spiderman talk of his even more amusing."

Kurt smiled and let out a small laugh. "It is funny, listening to it and then knowing that it's actually me he's talking about."

"That'd be a riot if he found out."

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed again. "You have no idea."

Burt's eyes turned serious again as he walked a little closer to Kurt, placing one hand on his shoulder. "You like Blaine?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked at his dad as he felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yes," he murmured quietly, afraid to even admit it out loud. "A lot."

"Then if you care for him, you should tell him," Burt told him. "Ever heard the phrase 'honesty is the best policy?'"

Kurt nodded again and sighed. "How do you even bring that up?"

"I don't know," Burt answered as he walking out of the bedroom. "But just do it in your own time, and I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kurt sighed, watching as his dad walking out of the room.

"Oh and, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no way you can turn it off, is there?"

Kurt laughed again and rolled his eyes. "No."

"Okay. Just thought I'd check."

Kurt closed his door and went into the bathroom to do his skin care routine, thinking about what his dad had said and how he could possibly break it to Blaine.

* * *

**YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT BLAINE DIDN'T YOU**

**TROLOLOL**

**I"m sorry**

**No i'm not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**If it helps, Blaine's revelation is planned and coming up!**

**Review? I'm glad you guys are enjoying this XD And for future reference, I haven't seen the original spiderman movies nor have I read the comics, so the only reason I know about Mary Jane is because I've heard people talk about her.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heh.**

* * *

Kurt woke to a soft banging on his door the next morning.

He groaned and rolled over, wincing as his wrist twisted a little and a shooting pain shot up his arm.

"Kurt?" He heard Carole's voice come from the doorway. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"M'fine," Kurt mumbled into his pillow, trying not to move any other parts of his body.

"Well it's just, you have school today," she said, "And usually you would have left by now…"

"Shit," Kurt swore to himself as he slowly sat up, groaning again at the ache in what seemed like every one of his muscles. He looked up to see his door creaking open and Carole sticking her head in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, her eyes filled with concern as she took in Kurt's every wince.

"Yeah I just – I fell yesterday and my wrist and ankle are pretty sore," Kurt told her, which was _technically_ the truth.

"Here, let me have a look," she said, opening the door more and walking in. She kneeled in front of Kurt and gently took his hand in her own, turning it around gingerly and feeling around his wrist. "It doesn't seem to be broken," she told him, "but I'd say it's sprained."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "That's what I thought."

Carole moved to his ankle, poking the bruising gently and glancing up at Kurt when he hissed in pain. "I don't think this is broken either," she said after a few minute of poking and prodding. "Just a little twisted and bruised."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Are you okay to go to school?" Carole asked, her voice genuinely concerned.

"I should be fine," Kurt told her. "Is there anything you could wrap my wrist with, though? It's just – it's pretty painful."

"Of course," Carole replied, smiling and ruffling Kurt's already sleep-mussed hair. "Come down for breakfast and I'll wrap it down there."

Kurt nodded and sighed as she closed the door, dropping his head down into his good hand and groaning again. He just ached everywhere. His body felt heavy, his limbs felt stiff and unusable. And he now had to worry that, because his dad knew, how long would it be before other people started finding out?

Oh, and he still had absolutely no idea what to do about Blaine.

Kurt slowly changed out of his pajamas and into his Dalton uniform, looping the tie around his neck and leaving it loose, not wanting the extra pressure on his aching muscles for longer than necessary.

"Woah," Finn said as he entered the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight of Kurt. Kurt had only looked in the mirror for a few seconds and knew how awful he looked. "You look…"

Carole shot Finn a glare and he instantly ducked his head and shut up. Kurt sighed and sat down in the chair across from Finn, slowly forking a waffle and some strawberries onto his plate.

"Here," Carole said, sitting down next to him with a wrap in her hand. "Let me wrap your wrist, okay?"

Kurt nodded and held his wrist out, Carole taking it gingerly in her hands and slowly wrapping the tan material around it. "This should help with the swelling and the pain," she told him as she finished up. "Just still try not move it around a lot."

Kurt nodded again. His throat ached a little, and _really, _it would be his luck if he got a cold after last night.

He slowly ate his breakfast, already accepting the fact that he was going to be late to school and deciding that he wasn't going to rush. Being late was being late, so why be an earlier late?

Kurt internally groaned again, because he wasn't even making sense to himself right now.

"Hey, kid," Burt grunted as he sat down in the chair next to Kurt. His eyes were concerned, as he looked at Kurt, Kurt wincing at the wrong time and causing his dad's eyes to drop to his wrist. "You said you were fine yesterday."

"It hurt more this morning," Kurt mumbled, staring at his plate.

"Kurt –"

Kurt shot him a look that clearly said _not now, _his dad seeming to get the message and nodding.

He finished the last of his strawberries, sighing gently before standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder, trying to withhold the wince at his aching shoulder muscles. "I should go," he told the room, "I'm already late."

Burt stood up too, coming over and taking Kurt's bag from him. "I want you to call Blaine and tell him to meet you at your car," he said.

"Dad –"

"No, Kurt," Burt said, his voice stern. "You're obviously in more pain than your letting on, and I don't want you to make it worse for yourself."

"He's in class –"

"Are you kidding?" His dad shook his head and rolled his eyes as he let out a small laugh. "That kid would do anything for you. Just call him, okay?"

Kurt sighed but agreed. "Fine."

Burt carried his bag to the car for him, throwing it in the passenger seat as Kurt hopped in. "Drive carefully," he said.

"I will."

And…" Burt paused, coughing awkwardly into his sleeve before going on. "Don't do any – uh – spidery…things today."

Kurt laughed but nodded. "I really don't think I could, even if I wanted to," he replied, lamely lifting up his wrapped wrist.

Kurt watched as Burt sighed and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Look, kid," he said after a few moments. "I – all of this…"

"I already told you I can't turn it off."

Burt laughed a little. "Just…be careful, okay?"

"Dad –"

"No, listen, kid," he said, "I know we're in Ohio and not some place like New York or something, but…there's still bad people here, Kurt. People who could hurt you…" He paused, gauging Kurt's reaction, before going on. "And…the police are looking for you, you know…"

"I know."

"Oh," Burt looked surprised before nodding.

"Blaine's dad is chief…" Kurt supplied.

Burt's eyes widened, his mouth gaping open a little before he shut it. "Are you serious?" He asked. "After Spider – after _you _save his kid, he still has it out for you?"

Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip. "They don't exactly…get along."

Burt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bastard," he said under his breath.

Kurt laughed and fell silent again, sticking his keys in the ignition before turning back to his dad. "I should go," he said. "I'm already missing the first two periods."

"Go," Burt said, backing away from the car. "And do something about Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway, dialing Blaine's number and holding it to his ear.

"Kurt, where are you?" Blaine's voice came through as a whisper after three rings. "Actually, wait a second…"

Kurt heard Blaine murmuring something that sounded like him asking for permission to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he heard a door shut on the other end of the line before Blaine's voice came back, full volume this time.

"Where are you?" He asked again. "Are you sick? Are you okay? Oh god, did you get –"

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt assured him. "I'm on my way right now."

"Oh, okay," he heard Blaine say. "But then…why are you calling me in the middle of class?"

"Because I…need your help," Kurt admitted, biting his bottom lip as he drove. "I…fell yesterday and sprained my wrist, and my shoulders are sore too, so…could you help me carry my books and bag in?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Blaine immediately responded. "Of course, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt replied. "I'm sorry for disturbing you –"

"No, actually, don't be," Blaine laughed, "I was actually looking for an excuse to get out of history."

Kurt laughed, listening to Blaine's deep, honey velvet laugh sound through the line. "I'll be there in around thirty minutes," he said after a few moments of laughing.

"Alright," Blaine said. "I'll be there."

* * *

Kurt had barely put his car into park when he saw Blaine dash out of the building, his blazer off and held over his head to protect his hair from the light rain. He opened his door and slowly got out, wincing as he landed awkwardly on his ankle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's wince.

"I'm fine," Kurt hissed between his clenched teeth, trying to take a step as Blaine grabbed his bag and blazer from the passenger seat, dropping his own down across his shoulder instead of hovering it over his head.

"Kurt, you can barely walk," Blaine sighed, switching the bag and blazers to his other shoulder and holding his arm out for Kurt. "Here, lean on me and I'll help you."

Kurt reluctantly shuffled into Blaine's arm and wrapped his own around Blaine's neck for support, trying to ignore how his skin was blazing under Blaine's touch. They did the awkward hobble that one does when leaning on another, only pausing once they were inside the school.

"You look exhausted," Blaine said, stopping and turning to look at Kurt full on. "You already missed your important classes…why don't you just relax the rest of the day?"

"Blaine, I drove all the way here for class," Kurt deadpanned. "I'm not driving back home."

"No, no, you can…in my room, if you want…"

"Oh."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, realizing just how hard it was to keep his eyes open. "Okay," he eventually said. "But only until lunch."

Blaine smiled and resumed his position as Kurt's crutch, helping him up the stairs and into his room. "You can borrow some sweatpants, if you want," he said, gesturing to his dresser as he hung their blazers on the hook on the back of his door.

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine, raising an eyebrow as he saw the other boy undoing his tie and laying it across his desk chair. Blaine noticed his expression and ducked his head, a small blush smattering across his cheeks. "I may have told my teachers I wasn't feeling well so that I could get out of class to help you," Blaine admitted, "so it would look weird if I went back to class now."

"Oh," Kurt looked around, as if expecting another bed to appear. "I don't want to take your bed if you were planning on sleeping –"

"It's fine," Blaine said. "I'm not that physically tired, anyway."

Kurt nodded, grabbing a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a t-shirt, quickly going into the bathroom. He put the pants and shirt on, a small gasp slipping from his lips as the smell of Blaine clearly wafted around him. He lifted the neck of the shirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply, assuring himself that it definitely wasn't creepy to sniff your friend's clothes.

"What did you mean?" Kurt asked as he came out of the bathroom and stood awkwardly at the edge of Blaine's bed, "when you said you weren't physically tired?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, closing it abruptly and standing up from the chair and going to sit on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Kurt gingerly sat down, sure to leave a few inches in between them so that his skin wouldn't do that weird tingly thing it did whenever Blaine touched him.

"It's just everything," Blaine said after a few moments of silence. "My dad, the whole thing where I almost died, the fact that I don't know _who _saved me…"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine went on.

"And it's not like I don't have theories, because I do," Blaine all but whispered. Kurt was unable to take his eyes off the boy, his own misting up a little at Blaine's distress. "I mean, he was wearing a ski mask, so he obviously didn't want people to recognize him."

"Blaine, you're okay though," Kurt said softly. "You – you're _safe._"

"But I wasn't," Blaine said, his voice so quiet Kurt had to strain to hear him. "If – if the guy – Spiderman – hadn't shown up, I'd be _dead."_

Kurt gasped a little and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, the words Blaine had just spoke hitting him for the first time since he'd saved Blaine.

He felt his eyes tearing up as he looked at Blaine – beautiful, broken Blaine – quickly turning his head so Blaine wouldn't see him cry.

But he was too slow.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice gentle and concerned. "What –"

"I just don't know what I'd do without you," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking. "And this is _stupid _because you didn't die and you're here and I can see you and touch you and I don't know _why _I'm so upset, but just the thought of someone doing that…"

Kurt trailed off and took a shuddery breath, standing up and quickly running to the bathroom and gently closing the door behind him, not noticing that his arm had sent his bag tumbling to the ground and it's contents spilling out.

God, Blaine probably thought he was so pathetic now. But all Kurt could think was what would have happened if he hadn't been in the area. He could picture Blaine's cold, unmoving body – his limbs contorted, blood pouring out of his head. He could see himself at Blaine's funeral, crying and gripping his dad for support, thinking of all the missed opportunities and beating himself up over the fact that he wasn't around to do anything. He didn't even let himself _think _about what the following weeks would have been like, what Dalton would have been like without Blaine, how –

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot about Blaine, at least until a soft knock sounded through the door.

"Kurt?" A soft voice said. Kurt sighed at how broken Blaine sounded, at how broken he was because of what happened and how concerned he was about Kurt.

Kurt sighed and leaned over to turn the doorknob. He glanced up, expecting to see an upset and apologetic Blaine.

Instead he saw Blaine standing there, holding the red ski mask in his hands and staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

The first thing that ran through Kurt's mind was _how the hell did he get that? _But then he remembered his mad rush this morning to get his things in his bag, trying to find his spare pair of socks and settling for the unfolded red ones he grabbed from under his bed, which, he know knew, obviously weren't socks.

"You knocked your bag over," Blaine whispered, barely any sound escaping his mouth as he looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Oh," Kurt said, because what more could he say. He wiped the last of his tears off and stood up, clearing his throat and wanting to say something more.

"You…" Blaine started but trailed off, glancing back down at the red material in his hands. "This – you can't…"

Blaine looked back up at Kurt, something Kurt had never seen glowing in his eyes. He took a few steps closer before nodding slowly, watching as Blaine's eyes widened even more.

Kurt took the ski mask out of Blaine's hands and gently slipped it over his head, giving him a tentative smile through the fabric.

"It's me, Blaine," he said softly. "I'm Spiderman."

He heard Blaine gasp, as if him saying it made it even more real, like it was all the proof Blaine needed.

Kurt felt a weight being lifted off his chest as he said the words, finally having someone else to share the burden with. He also knew that his dad was right, and that Blaine deserved to know. But, of course, he realized that _after _Blaine had already found out.

Kurt looked back up and into Blaine's eyes – his big, beautiful, hazel eyes that were glowing with something Kurt had never seen before, something he'd wanted to see in them for as long as he knew Blaine.

Kurt felt Blaine's hands come up and grip the bottom of the ski mask, the material slowly being lifted from his face, the cool air acting as a relief from the heat that Blaine's gaze was causing in the rest of his body.

"It's you," Blaine whispered, a small smile tugging on his lips and Kurt could have sworn he was leaning in closer. "It was always you."

And before Kurt could do anything else, Blaine's lips were on his. It was soft, gentle, and not nearly long enough.

He sighed as Blaine pulled away, only far enough so that he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, there you are," Blaine breathed, his breath blowing across Kurt's face, the smell of coffee and spearmint and maple syrup wafting around Kurt. "I've been looking for you forever."

A small whimper escaped Kurt's lips before he leaned in and pressed their lips together again, Blaine's bottom lip fitting perfectly between his own as he fisted his hands in Blaine's hair.

Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth as their lips molded together and a small moan escaped Blaine's lips, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"You're Spiderman," he breathed against his lips before trailing them down to his jaw, his tongue gently swiping at the smooth skin. "You – oh my god Kurt, you're Spiderman."

"We've established that," Kurt all but moaned as Blaine sucked and licked his way down Kurt's neck.

"But this explains so much," Blaine whispered against his collarbone. "You acting different, the really long spider webs I would find stuck to your clothes, even though I never said anything, and the fact that you always acted weird when Spiderman was brought up.

Kurt laughed and tilted Blaine's head back up so that their lips could meet again, a small sound of pleasure humming from Blaine's lips at the contact.

He knew that this was probably too much, too fast, but he honestly didn't care. Because he was Spiderman, and he finally didn't have to keep it from Blaine anymore.

They kissed and kissed, the world feeling as if it stopped around them, as if nothing else mattered except for that they were here, in Blaine's bathroom at Dalton, kissing and sharing and basically laying their souls out for one another.

"Only you and my dad know," Kurt breathed against the shell of Blaine's ear. "It's only you two. It's only you."

Blaine moaned again – though Kurt wasn't sure if it was what he said or just his breath against his ear. He trailed his lips down Kurt's neck again, nipping gently at his pale skin and kissing around to the back of his neck, gently pressing his lips against the small bite that was still was noticeable.

"The spider bite," Blaine breathed against it. "That's what…that's what caused all this, isn't it?"

"I think so," Kurt replied as he suppressed a shiver. "But I'm not positive."

Blaine pulled back and laughed, Kurt whimpering a little at the loss of contact.

Once his laughing had died down, he looked directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes shining and sincere. "Thank you for saving me."

Kurt smiled and swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "You're welcome," he breathed. "And thank you," he went on. "Thank you for giving me something to do something with these freakish spider skills."

Blaine laughed again before leaning in and kissing Kurt again.

"Come nap with me," Blaine whispered against his lips. "You still look exhausted."

"Mmm, are you sure?" Kurt breathed, attempting to thread his hands through Blaine's gelled hair. "I'm kind of enjoying this…"

Blaine laughed and guided them to the bed, gently lowering Kurt down before covering him up and climbing in next to him. He took Kurt's wrist in his hands, tenderly kissing it, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Were you out there last night?" Blaine murmured after he set his wrist down, moving his hand to stroke the faint bruise on Kurt's cheek. "During the storm?"

Kurt nodded and lowered his eyes from Blaine's gaze.

"Please don't be stupid about this," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt's face closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Please, Kurt I – this is dangerous, you know?"

"I know," Kurt whispered.

"And my dad – he's looking for you."

"I know that, too."

"Be careful," Blaine said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Don't leave me because you weren't careful, or because you were stupid. Don't disappear."

"I'm not disappearing, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I'm only just fully appearing, remember?"

Blaine laughed and nodded, winding his arms around Kurt's torso and pulling him flush against him.

"I'm going to kiss you again," he whispered softly, Kurt feeling a small blush forming across his cheeks.

"I won't stop you."

Blaine grinned and leaned in, taking Kurt's lips with his own and kissing him. He kissed him until their lips were sore and kiss swollen, until Kurt's were a bright red, until their hair was mussed in a way that made it so, so obvious as to what they were doing.

They kissed until the heat was low in their belies, until their breathing became too much, the moans a little too hot. Hands wandered, breath mingled, skin warm and hot and tingling from touch and sense and heat.

And when three Warblers came to check on Blaine, slowly opening the door and peeking in, they smiled to each other, exchanged fist bumps, and quietly closed the door, the red ski mask on the floor going unnoticed by them.

When Kurt left later that evening, Blaine insisting on transporting Kurt's things again and practically carrying him to the car, they kissed again, slow and languid and warm.

"Come over tomorrow," Kurt breathed as he pulled away, the smile on his face huge and his eyes glowing. "Please."

Blaine smiled and nodded, his eyes shining in the evening sky. "Okay," he whispered, bending down a little so he was at Kurt's level, careful not to bump his head on the top of the car. "Don't go out tonight, alright? You're too sore."

Kurt laughed. "I won't," he replied softly, stroking Blaine's cheek. "You're acting like my dad."

"Well this situation doesn't really have a lot of different pieces of advice available," Blaine replied with a chuckle.

Blaine leaned in and captured his lips again, Kurt humming his approval a few seconds before Blaine pulled away. "Your dad's expecting you home soon," he murmured, stroking Kurt's hand gently. "You should go."

Kurt nodded, glancing down for a moment before looking at Blaine with wide, excited eyes. "It's Friday," he said, a huge grin on his face.

"It is," Blaine laughed. "Any particular reason you're re-teaching me the days of the week."

"You should come over tonight instead," Kurt whispered, his voice excited. "You can stay the weekend, sleep on the couch. And then you don't have to drive all the way over for one day, and I can just drive you back on Monday."

Blaine thought about it for a moment before hesitantly nodding. "Will your dad be okay with it?"

"Well I know yesterday, when I was telling him about you and your dad, I got the feeling you were welcome at our house whenever you wanted," Kurt told him. "But, once he finds out about this, you'll probably be stuck on the couch."

Blaine laughed, his shining eyes meeting Kurt's pure blue ones. "What is this?" He asked, gesturing down at their linked hands.

Kurt smiled again and leaned forward, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "This is whatever you want it to be," he murmured, "but I know that I'd be okay with this being something special."

Blaine grinned and wrapped Kurt – who was still sitting in the car, mind you – in a tight hug. "That's what I want," he whispered into Kurt's ear, pressing a soft kiss below it.

Kurt pulled away and grinned, Blaine's returning smile causing his heart to do little flips.

"You're making something in my heart," Blaine murmured after a few moments. "You're spinning a web in my heart, Spiderkurt."

"Oh my god!" Kurt laughed, swatting Blaine gently on the arm. "And just when I thought you couldn't be any more romantic, you go completely cheesy on me."

"But, Spiderkurt," Blaine said, feigning shock, "how could you _say _something like that to your damsel in distress?"

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes, turning Blaine around and sending him back into the building to get his things for the weekend.

* * *

**Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Spiderman**

**Also okay okay I'm going out of town for a week, so there won't be updates due to lack of internet access. But I'll write while i'm gone so I'll have chapter ready to go :D**

**Review? Let me know what you thought. Or, yanno, leave me unreadable keysmashes. That should work too.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm back and your reactions to the last chapter were priceless *u*  
**

* * *

The drive to Kurt's house was relatively silent. Blaine would hum along to the radio occasionally, and Kurt would turn his head and they'd smile at each other, but otherwise, they sat in comfortable silence, just soaking each other in with their hands clasped between them.

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with this?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned down his street. "I mean we didn't exactly _ask _him if I could stay over…"

"Well I drove you," Kurt said as he pulled into the driveway, "and he won't have me drive you back to Dalton now since I wouldn't get back until after ten."

Blaine nodded and quickly opened his door, slamming it and dashing around to Kurt's side before Kurt could even undo his seatbelt. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Blaine opened his door for him and held out his hand to help Kurt out. "You're incredibly cheesy," Kurt said as Blaine laced their fingers together. Kurt found the key to the house and opened the door, tugging Blaine inside before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Hello?" He called, waiting a moment for a response. "I'm home!" He called again, only to again be met by silence. "He must still be at the garage," Kurt told Blaine before releasing his hand in order to get his jacket off, "I don't know where Finn and Carole are, though."

Blaine hung up his own jacket and towed off his shoes, using the wall for support as he felt a slender pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before finishing with his shoes and turning around in Kurt's arms.

"Hi," Kurt said softly, one of his huge, toothless grins spreading across his face. "Thank you for coming over."

"It's not like it was exactly a hardship for me," Blaine said, Kurt smirking at how his voice sounded a little breathless.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed as he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's jaw. "I suppose."

He could feel Blaine grinning at his words as he trailed small kisses up his jaw towards his ear, his own heart hammering in his chest as Blaine's hands moved to grip his hips.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed as Kurt continued to kiss across his face, his kisses soft and gentle, "Couldn't your family – um, couldn't they walk in?"

Kurt pulled away at Blaine's words, causing Blaine to whimper at the loss of contact and he instantly berated himself for saying anything. He was about to say something again along the words of _actually forget I said anything _when Kurt's lips pressed against his gently, slow and sensual and tender. Blaine hummed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him closer, Kurt's own winding around his neck and playing with the escaping curls at the nape of his neck.

"I quite like kissing you," Blaine breathed against his lips after a few moments.

Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Mmm," he hummed, "I quite like kissing you too."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Blaine asked as he started trailing his mouth down Kurt's jaw. "I mean I've wanted to since the day I –" He cut off and pulled away, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Kurt laughed at the sight of Blaine. Bashful, beautiful Blaine, who'd basically just admitted to liking him for as long as Kurt had feelings for him. "We really aren't the brightest," Kurt laughed, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Because I've liked you for that long, too."

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes lit up, the hazel practically melting – and how eyes could be described as melting, Kurt didn't know. But he was sure that's what Blaine's were doing.

"Okay," Blaine laughed again, shaking his head and squeezing Kurt's waist gently. "Okay, alright, we're stupid, I'm stupid, you're Spiderkurt, and I'm just going to stop talking and kiss you again."

Kurt laughed and grinned into the kiss, their lips meeting again. It was more difficult, Kurt noted, to kiss when both parties were grinning so much. But then Blaine surged forward a little more, with a little more force, and Kurt gasped into his mouth, pulling Blaine's face closer with the hands that were still clasped around his neck. He got lost in the feeling of Blaine's lips – soft and chapped and just a little wet – the way they fit perfectly with this own. He reveled at Blaine's every gasp, every murmur, and if someone would have asked him if he thought he'd be kissing a boy in his entryway a few days ago, Kurt would have answered that no, he didn't. But here he was, wrapped up in Blaine so tightly that it was hard to distinguish one boy from the other. Blaine kissed him gently, one hand cupping his chin as he planted short, soft, closed-mouth kisses to his lips, each leaving Kurt tingly and wanting more.

Blaine moved one hand to Kurt's wrapped wrist, stroking up and down it gently, as if willing it to heal.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "It's fine, honestly."

"I'm just worried," Blaine murmured, kissing the corner of Kurt's lips before capturing them in his own again. "If this can happen from just a storm, imagine what –"

"No," Kurt whispered, silencing Blaine with his lips, simply because he _could _now. "Shh. We're not talking about this now."

Blaine didn't respond, although Kurt didn't know if it as because he admitted defeat or because if the fact that Kurt was kissing him again.

Kurt was so focused on Blaine – his hands on his waist and his breath and his lips – that he didn't hear the clanking of keys as they unlocked the door.

"Carole, I'm tellin' you," his dad's voice rang through the door as it opened, "that movie was awful and…"

He trailed off as he saw Kurt and Blaine against the wall, their eyes wide and their lips just inches apart.

Kurt felt his heart pounding and his face rapidly turning red. He glanced up at Blaine and, if he couldn't feel his dad's eyes boring into the back of his head, he would have laughed at Blaine. His eyes were closed and it looked as if where trying to shrink himself. "You're not shrinking," Kurt whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Well he's going to kill me," Blaine whispered back without opening his eyes, instead seeming to squeeze them shut even more. "So you better kiss me goodbye now."

"I'm not kissing you with my dad in the room," Kurt replied, causing a small, stiff laugh to escape from Blaine's clenched lips.

"Umm…boys," Burt cleared his throat.

"Why are you guys still in the door – oh," they heard Finn say as he walked into the door. "I'm just going to…yeah."

Kurt closed his eyes as he heard Finn all but run down the hallway down the stairs. He stepped away from Blaine after what felt like hours of them just standing there like deer in headlights, but was probably less than a minute. He chanced a glance over his shoulder at his dad, whose expression was unreadable. Carole was moving behind Burt towards the bathroom, but there was a huge grin on her face as she winked at Kurt and mouthed 'he's cute!' to Kurt.

Kurt was turning more and more red just as his dad coughed again.

"Um, hello Blaine," Burt said with a nod of his head.

"Hello, sir," Blaine opened his eyes and stood upright, his expression frightened but his voice was unwavering. Kurt wanted to laugh at how he could go from practically playing possum to a well-mannered private school boy in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry for coming over, but Kurt said it wouldn't be a problem and –"

"It's not a problem," Burt said, and Kurt could practically feel his dad remembering what Kurt had said that morning about Blaine's relationship with his father. "You're always welcome here."

Blaine nodded, Kurt noticing that his hands were shaking from where they were clasped in front of him.

"Um, Kurt," Burt addressed him now. Kurt swallowed and waited. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Kurt nodded and turned back to Blaine as he watched his dad walk into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room," he told Blaine, squeezing his hand quickly.

"Are you in trouble?" Blaine asked, his voice worried. "Because I can leave. My brother's in town and I can have him pick me up if it's a problem –"

"It's not a problem," Kurt said, "you heard him, Blaine. He doesn't say things he doesn't mean."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek once, after turning his head and making sure there wasn't anyone nearby.

"Seriously," he said as Kurt gave Blaine's hand another squeeze. "I'm not in trouble, I promise." He paused for a moment before remembering something Blaine had said. "You have a brother?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Stop procrastinating and go see what he wants, Kurt," Blaine said. "We'll talk about it when you're done."

Kurt nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen, smiling fondly when he glanced back and saw Blaine sitting precariously on the edge of the sofa, as if he was afraid to mess it up.

Kurt shook his head fondly, practically jumping when he heard his dad's voice behind him. "Kid's terrified of me," Burt said.

Kurt turned around, his heart thumping from the small fright. "Can you blame him?" Kurt asked. "First time he meets you and you walk in on…that." He blushed again as he said the words, ducking his head and avoiding his father's gaze.

"What was 'that' that I walked in on?" Burt asked, leaning against the back of one of the kitchen chairs and crossing his arms. "When did that happen?"

"Um…today," Kurt admitted, his cheeks flushing even more. He glanced up at his dad to see his eyes softening a little.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Kurt had always wondered how his dad was so perceptive all the time. He'd just always been like that.

"I didn't _tell _him, per say," Kurt said after a few moments. "But he found the red ski mask I used before I got the suit."

"The one you were wearing when you saved him."

It wasn't a question, and Kurt knew that Blaine had probably mentioned that detail to Burt when he was telling him what had happened that night which was , now that Kurt thought about it, only a week ago.

"Look, I'm happy for you, I am," Burt said after a few moments of silence. "But we need some ground rules."

"Dad –"

"No, if he's staying here for the weekend – which I'm assuming he is since his car isn't around – then we need to establish them now."

Kurt sighed and slumped back against the wall, wanting nothing more than to bury his head in his hands.

"And, after walking in on _that, _I think they're pretty necessary."

Kurt groaned and chanced a glance at Blaine, barely able to see him out of the corner of his eye. The TV was on, but Blaine wasn't watching it. He was gripping his hands in his lap again, his expression concerned as he stared into the kitchen in what was obviously an attempt at eavesdropping. Kurt smirked and caught his eye, raising an eyebrow at him before Blaine ducked his head and looked away, pink smattering across his cheeks.

_He is so damn cute,_ Kurt thought before he was pulled back by his dad.

"Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt looked at his dad guilty, only to find him shaking his head and chuckling. "You've both got it so bad," he said.

"Now, give me your attention for a few more minutes and you can go back to your boy, okay?"

"First," Burt said, Kurt glaring at him as he smirked at his blush, "doors stay open."

"Dad, we're not going to –"

"I don't care, we're making it a rule now that is in affect now and in the future."

Kurt blushed again, glancing at Blaine again to see his face buried in his hands in what Kurt assumed was embarrassment.

"Second, no funny business in my house. You guys can kiss or whatever, just no –"

"Dad!"

"I'm serious, Kurt. We need to establish boundaries now to avoid issues in the future." Burt paused before starting again. "And…treat each other right," he mumbled, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "You matter, Kurt. You both do."

Kurt blushed again, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that his dad didn't give him a full blown sex talk with Blaine right in the other room.

"Last one," Burt went on after a few awkward moments. "Blaine sleeps on the couch."

Kurt sighed and nodded. He knew that one was coming, whether they were together or not.

"…are you done?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as his cheeks refused to stop blushing.

"Yes," Burt said, leaning back against the chair again and smirking at Kurt. "Go send your boy in here."

"Dad, don't scare him!" Kurt protested, looking at Blaine again only to find him watching Kurt with wide, terrified eyes.

"I just want to talk to him," Burt insisted, standing upright and walking over to Kurt, giving his shoulder a shove in the direction of the living room. "Now go."

Kurt sighed and wiped his hands on his pants, not noticing until now that they had been sweating during their talk.

"Hi," Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine, smiling faintly as Blaine reached over and clasped his hand.

"Don't make me do it," Blaine said instantly, his voice shaking a little.

"I knew you were eavesdropping," Kurt teased, gently nudging Blaine with his shoulder. "But it'll be fine. I promise."

Blaine nodded and made no inclination to move.

"Come on," Kurt stood up and grabbed both of Blaine's hands, hauling him up with him. "Just get it over with, okay?"

Blaine nodded again and still didn't move.

"You're stubborn," Kurt whispered before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was against his better judgment, really, especially considering his dad was right in the kitchen. He knew they were out of his line of view, but still.

He pulled away after a few seconds, laughing as Blaine tried to chase his lips with his own. "Nu-uh," he smirked, "No more until you talk to him."

"But –"

"Go," Kurt laughed, giving him another peck on the cheek before shoving him towards the kitchen. Blaine glared at him as he rounded the corner, Kurt taking a seat on the couch and lounging back so that he could see Blaine clearly.

* * *

**So I'm debating creating a villain to add some dynamic to the story, but I don't know yet. I guess you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the concept of Spiderman**

**OH OH also also someone over on tumblr commissioned an artist for a piece of fanart based off of the chapter where Kurt was watching Blaine in the tree :D So yes that's exciting!**

**Review? I love you guys and your love for this fic and all your spastic flailing :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm sorry for the delay, I started school last monday so getting back into routine and things just wipes me out :)**

**This chapter is shorter, mainly because it's a filler for the plot and stuff :D**

* * *

Blaine gulped as he sat across the table from Kurt's father. Under normal circumstances, he would have been fine. He would have introduced himself as Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. He would have called him 'sir' and maintained eye contact and done all of the mannerly things he'd been taught over the years.

But the fact of the matter was that this _wasn't _a normal circumstance. He'd walked in on him pressed against his son with their lips sealed together, and that was just not a chapter in the manners handbook his parents had given him when he was six.

"Mr. Hummel, I –" Blaine started to explain. Burt put his hand up though, silencing Blaine before glancing around him and into the living room.

"Look, kid," Burt said slowly as he turned his gaze back to Blaine, "I'm not going to hound you, and not just because Kurt's eavesdropping in the other room." Blaine glanced quickly over his shoulder to see Kurt quickly looking up towards the ceiling. "If you guys are dating, then what you do when you think you have the house to yourself isn't any of my business. Just no – um – don't do _that _under my roof."

Blaine gulped and nodded before dropped his gaze.

"I really just want to ask you to keep an eye out for him," Burt went on after a few moments of silence. "I know I can't keep him here forever. The drive from here to Dalton is a distance that he shouldn't have to make every day."

Blaine nodded and looked up at Burt to see something that he'd never seen in his own father's eyes. Concern, love, acceptance. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and willed himself to stay in control.

"Just – this whole thing is weird," Burt went on. "I don't know how much it takes for Kurt to get hurt. All I do know is that my kid came in that door last night limping and cradling his wrist to his chest and – Christ, Blaine – if that's what a couple falls can do to him…"

Burt trailed off and Blaine nodded slowly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I promise, sir," Blaine said after a few moments of silence, his voice low and determined. "I'll keep your son as safe as I can. I can't completely stop him from going out and doing whatever it is he does but…I can try to make sure he stays safe and that he isn't stretching his boundaries."

"He's incredibly stubborn," Burt warned.

"I know."

"And he's difficult to argue with."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Trust me, I'm well aware of that, too."

Burt chuckled and stood up before walking around the table to clap Blaine on the shoulder. "You're a good kid," Burt said as he looked down at Blaine. "You make Kurt happy, and as long as that doesn't change and that you look after him, then I don't have a problem with this."

Blaine nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"But I am worried about your father…"

Blaine sighed and nodded, playing with his fingers on his lap. "I am, too," Blaine admitted. "As of right now, they personally haven't seen him. They've only gotten reports from residents, but…"

"It's only a matter of time," Burt finished when Blaine trailed off.

Blaine nodded and sighed. "I wish I could talk some sense into him," Blaine said, "but we aren't on good terms anyway, and I've already tried and he didn't even listen and –" Blaine cut off and let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "I'm sorry," he went on. "I shouldn't be unloading all of this onto you."

Burt was silent for a few minutes, his gaze set on Blaine's face with a certain intensity that made Blaine fidget a little.

"You're always welcome here, kid," Burt eventually whispered. "Always. I don't care what the reason is, but if you aren't comfortable at your house for whatever reason, at whatever time, you can come here."

"I – thank you," Blaine muttered back, his throat thick with emotion.

Burt smiled and signaled with his hand for Kurt to come into the room. Blaine stood up and wiped his sweaty hands off of his pants, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Burt said before Kurt came into the room.

Blaine looked up and met Burt's eyes.

"You can call me Burt."

Blaine grinned again just as Kurt sidled up next to him and gripped his hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering into his ear. "He didn't scare you, did he?"

"No," Blaine whispered back, bringing his free hand up to brush his thumb across Kurt's cheek. "But I think he really likes me."

Kurt let out a high peel of laughter as they both gave their attention back to his dad.

"Take care of each other," he said to them gripping both of their shoulders and squeezing gently.

Blaine nodded again as Burt caught his eye, Kurt squeezing his hand as they watched the man leave the room.

"So that went well," Kurt breathed as he looped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It did," Blaine agreed, grinning as he gripped Kurt's hips gently. "All he really told me was to keep you safe."

Kurt smiled gently as he leaned in and started mouthing along Blaine's jaw, his teeth grazing his slight evening stubble. "It's Ohio," Kurt whispered as a small moan escaped Blaine's lips. "I think the only real things that could cause me damage are high winds and thugs trying to beat up short private school boys."

Blaine grinned and let out a low growl before gently pushing Kurt against the wall and sealing his mouth with his own. "It's a good thing your dad went upstairs," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "Because I think this goes under the 'none of that in my house' rule."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A voice says in the dark room. There's only a small, blue light in the corner of the square room, illuminating a vial of something propped up on a table, a glass cover surrounding it.

"Don't question me," another voice, this one lower and harsher, replies. "I tried to inform your gel-infected brain already that this was the surest way to keep your job –"

"I just don't think using things that aren't tested –"

"So if you'd just trust me, Shuster, we can get this done and over with and you worry-wart heart won't get caught and sent to prison."

The man sighs and silence falls in the room, the only sound being their light footsteps.

"How are you going to get it out of –"

"Unlike you, I come prepared to do what needs to be done and instead of letting my mind wander aimlessly around my lack of love life and my failure of a glee club."

The figure turns towards the keypad next to the glass enclosed vial before flashing a beam of light on the keys.

"Luckily my powers of intimidation combined with my natural intensity can scare anything out of the technology controlled rodents that are allowed to walk around the halls of the school," the voice goes on as it punches in keys. "Even my all-knowing self isn't sure as to how they came across this code, but when cornered and harassed they handed it over like a drug dealer sells crack."

The final number is punched in and followed by a moment of anticipated silence before the glass cube is lifted from the table.

"Now just grab the condom shaped liquid and we can hightail it out of here, because I think I forgot to mention to you that the security does a building check every fifteen minutes."

"Sue –"

But she isn't listening, instead grabbing the vial for herself and shoving it into Will Shuester's hand.

"Take a swig and then hand it over."

"I don't know –"

"It's supposed to make you the best you can be or something along those lines," she says, rolling her eyes. "Just do it."

"It isn't tested –"

"Yeah, well, my anger management pills aren't tested either, and look how great those are working."

Will sighs but tentatively takes a sip, Sue grabbing it out of his hands before swallowing the rest for herself.

"Alright, now I don't feel any different but we'll know for sure on Monday when we find out if that excuse for a principal gave your job and your little glee club over to perky little Holiday."

* * *

**I'm adding an antagonist, this is very unlike me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? Let me know if you have any questions too, I'm more than happy to answer. The best place to reach me is on tumblr at darrenshair :D**


	11. Chapter 10

A few days later, and Kurt finds himself sitting in Blaine's car as he drives from Dalton to his house. At the moment, he's regretting accepting Blaine's invitation to dinner, claiming that, even if his parents were hostile against Spiderman, there was no reason for them to hate Kurt, as long as he was being Kurt.

"What if he can sense it?" Kurt fidgeted in his seat as they pulled into his driveway. "You never know, he is sort of trained to recognize mannerisms and things."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, turning in the driver's seat and reaching over to grab both of Kurt's hands in his. "I know you're nervous, and _I'm _nervous, too. I've never introduced a boyfriend to my parents before."

"That's not why I'm –"

"Shh," Blaine hushed him, reaching one of his hands up to stroke Kurt's cheek gently. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he nodded. "Okay," he whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand in his own before reaching into the backseat and grabbing his bag. Blaine ginned at him and popped his door open before rushing to the passenger side and doing the same for Kurt's.

"What's in that bag, anyway?" Blaine asked as he reached down and took Kurt's hand.

"Just some things I might need in case of an. . .emergency," Kurt replied tentatively, biting his lower lip and avoiding Blaine's knowing gaze.

"Do you bring it with you everywhere?" Blaine murmured, his voice low in Kurt's ear as they neared his front door.

"I don't want to be stuck in a bad situation without it," Kurt said. He knew it was true, that it would be the absolute worst for something to go wrong and, because of the whole secret identity thing, for him to be unable to do anything because he had left his suit hidden in his closet.

"Are you sure you would be fine to go out?" Blaine asked as he fished for his keys in his pocket. "I mean, your ankle and wrist. . ."

"Only if it's an emergency, Blaine," Kurt murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek just before he propped the door open. "Only if I didn't have a choice."

Blaine swallowed and nodded, tugging Kurt's hand and pulling him into the house as he called for his mom.

The Anderson house was just as nice as the exterior looked. From where he was standing, Kurt could just see the clearly elegant kitchen, while the entry way they were currently in was decorated with mahogany furniture and a big, wide, gorgeous window above the door.

"Wow," Kurt said, his eyes wide. "This is – it's gorgeous."

Blaine shrugged and reached out to help Kurt with his coat. "Here," he murmured as he slithered it down Kurt's shoulders, "let me."

Kurt had to visibly hold down his shiver, because now was definitely not the time to drag Blaine away and make out with him, especially since he was about thirty seconds away from meeting his parents.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, his cheeks tinting with color as Blaine grinned at him and hung his coat up on the rack next to the door. He was just about to ask Blaine to show him around when a clear, crystal voice sounded from around the corner.

"We're in the dining room, dear! Dinner's just about ready!"

"That's my mom," Blaine told Kurt as he grabbed his hand again.

Kurt swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He had never been nervous around parents before, but this was something different. He was meeting his boyfriend's parents, meaning that he desperately needed their approval so that they wouldn't mind having him over occasionally. But then Kurt also had to factor in that Blaine's dad was one of the people who wanted Spiderman – who wanted _Kurt –_ off of the streets.

"They know you're coming," Blaine whispered, "but they don't know about. . ." He trailed off and gestured towards their linked hands between them.

"Well," Kurt sighed, forcing his fear down into the pit of his stomach and straightening his shoulders. He put on a somewhat forced smile on his face and turned to Blaine. "There's no time like the present."

Blaine grinned again and pulled him into the dining room, and Kurt could almost instantly feel his parents' eyes drop down to their hands.

"Oh!" His mother said, his eyes glowing as she smiled at them. "Blaine, you didn't tell me that he was both a darling _and _you're boyfriend!"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head as she quickly hugged Blaine, turning to Kurt when she released him and wrapping him in a hug of his own.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt smiled, his cheeks still red hot under all the unexpected attention. "You have a lovely home."

She clucked her thumb at him and squeezed his cheek briefly. "You are just _adorable," _she grinned, looking from him to Blaine and then down at their clasped hands. "Goodness, it's no wonder that Blaine sounds so smitten over the phone."

"Mom –" Blaine started, but she just ruffled his hair fondly.

The sound of footsteps walking into the room startled Kurt, his smile slowly fading as he saw Mr. Anderson's gruff expression.

"Um, hello, sir," Kurt said, taking a few steps forward and holding out his hand.

"You must be Kurt," he said, his voice deep and rough, like Kurt remembered it from that night he heard him arguing with Blaine. "Blaine's told us a lot about you. Although, I'm afraid he forgot to mention that you were his boyfriend."

"Um, it hasn't been very long," Blaine supplied from behind him as he took a few steps forward so he was beside Kurt again. "And I thought it would be best if I – if I introduced him in person."

He sighed and nodded, giving Kurt one more scrutinizing look before gesturing towards the table. "Well, I guess as long as he's not running around on the streets by himself," he said passively, dismissively, making it clear that the conversation was over. "Now why don't we eat before the chicken gets cold?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded their heads as Blaine's parents seated themselves at the long table, Kurt blushing again when Blaine pulled out his chair for him before sitting down in the seat to his right.

"So, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson said with a smile once the food had served onto their plates. "You transferred to Dalton a few months ago?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, due to some. . .unfortunate, circumstances."

She smiled at Kurt, a genuine smile filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry, dear," she murmured, "but at least you have Blaine to help you."

"He's been great," Kurt assured her. "He's made the transition much smoother than it could have been."

Blaine's father huffed from where his seated, an irritated, annoyed huff that Kurt knew could only mean he had something to say about Blaine again. His eyes snapped over to Blaine's face, where he was staring down at his plate, his face pale and his bottom lip worried between his teeth.

"Paul –" his mother started, but she was quickly cut off by the look on his face.

"All I'm saying is that if he could be as helpful on his own, then maybe he would have so many incidents to begin with," he said, his voice lower than it was previously.

"Not now, Paul, please, we have a guest –"

"And he should know about this," he said, "he should know how much work Blaine actually is before he gets in too deep."

Blaine was biting his lips even harder now, his eyes glistening with what Kurt assumed were unshed tears.

"And now he's going around defending that vigilante, when he clearly is disrupting society –"

Kurt's vision flared with fury at his words, not only because _he _was being offended, but because it was so, so different to hear Mr. Anderson berating Blaine in front of him, where he can actually do something about it. Blaine didn't deserve this – Blaine, his Blaine, his innocent Blaine wouldn't hurt anyone or purposefully make anyone's life more difficult than it needed to be. All he'd done was be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and somehow it had turned into his fault.

"This is what you use as an incentive to capture him, the fact that he saved your son's _life?" _Kurt asked, surprising himself at his sudden outburst. He couldn't just sit around and watch Blaine be unfairly berated like that, not when he did absolutely nothing to deserve it. "Did it ever occur to you that if Spiderman hadn't been there, he would probably be _dead?"_

Blaine was staring at Kurt, his face shocked with just a hint of admiration. Kurt realized, in that moment, that Blaine had probably never been stood up for like that before. It was obvious that his mother would agree with his father, no matter how much she appeared to love Blaine, it was clear that her husband would take priority in an argument.

"Well, young man," Mr. Anderson grunted, setting his fork down forcefully on the table, "if Blaine hadn't been out on his own –"

"He was going to get _coffee," _Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "it was hardly his decision to get mugged. But I'm sure it's on everyone's bucket list, getting gay bashed before the age of 18."

Kurt could tell that Mr. Anderson was fuming, but he could hardly care at the moment.

"This isn't about Blaine," he huffed, "this is about a – a menace running around Ohio, interfering with police work –"

"I'm going to take a shot here and say that he's doing a better job than _you _are," Kurt hissed, "and did it ever occur to you that he maybe just wants to help, that he's not trying to cause you any trouble?"

"You seem to know an awfully lot about this."

"In all due respect, sir, the internet is a very informative place –"

"Oh, yes, because everything you learn on the internet is true –"

Mr. Anderson was cut off by the sound of Blaine's chair being pushed out against the hard wood floor. Kurt's eyes shot to his face, taking in Blaine's creased eyebrows and his obviously uncomfortable and irritated look on his face. He gave Kurt a look, one that clearly said _shut your mouth, don't make it worse than it already is, and follow me, _and left the room without a word.

Kurt gulped and pushed his own chair back, setting his napkin down next to his plate and turning to Mrs. Anderson. "Thank you for the lovely dinner," he said, forcing a genuine smile at her. "And, sir," he said, looking towards him as he walked out of the room. "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. It won't happen again."

Mr. Anderson nodded and waved him out of the room, as if he was excusing him to run after Blaine. Like he wouldn't have gone anyway, not after everything he'd said about Blaine . . .

No, Kurt wasn't going to get angry about that again, not when Blaine was clearly upset.

Finding Blaine's room was harder than Kurt would have liked, considering he'd never been to Blaine's house before. Once he caught the sound of muffled music coming from behind a closed door, however, he knew he was in the right place.

"Blaine?" He said as he knocked gently on the door, testing the handle to see if it was unlocked. He opened it gently, smiling softly at the sight of Blaine lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, an arm thrown across his eyes as the music filled the room.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he sat down on the bed by Blaine's feet. "I didn't mean to get that irritated, but –"

"No, no," Blaine whispered, not removing his arm from across his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, honestly, it's just – I don't understand why he can't – why he won't just . . ." He trailed off, his voice turning into a whimper at the last word.

Kurt pried Blaine's arm off of his face and pulled him into a sitting position, cradling his body against him. "I wish he could understand," he whispered into Blaine's hair, planting a kiss right at his hairline. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine lifted his head up from Kurt's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, and his lips were just about to brush Blaine's when he heard a muffled voice come from what Kurt assumed was Mr. Anderson's police radio.

_Two foreign creatures over by McKinley high, all hands requested, I repeat, all hands requested._

Kurt listened as Mr. Anderson stomped around the downstairs, presumably putting his uniform jacket back on, his muted grunts and grumbles as he rushed out of the door and into his car. He turned back to Blaine, his eyes worried.

"Kurt, I don't know if you should – your ankle and wrist . . ."

Kurt nodded understandingly, but he knew that Blaine was aware that there wasn't anything that could stop him. "I'll be okay," he murmured, stroking Blaine's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his body. "I promise."

Blaine nodded and sniffed a little. "Call me when you get home."

"Even if it's late?"

Blaine smiled softly at him. "I'll be awake," he assured Kurt. "Trust me, I won't be able to sleep until I know you're safe."

Kurt smiled at him one last time before heading to the bathroom, hoping that there was a window he could easily jump out of once he was changed into his suit.

* * *

**So hi.**

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block, and then I was busy with college applications and school stress, and then I couldn't really think of where I was going with this story.**

**But, alas, it has returned!**

**And, my friend Helene (tumblr user klaine) over on tumblr made me some awesome spiderkurt fanart for my birthday. So yes, there is that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I certainly do not own Spider-man.**


End file.
